


Big, Beefy, Leather Fetish

by DefendersofMCUniverse (GeekMom13)



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Beefy Steve, Breeding Bench, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Consensual Non-Consent, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Mild Degradaton Kink, Overstimulation, Rape Fantasy, Sex Toys, Spanking, Tony's Trollop Tally, but no Winter Soldier, improvised restraints, lube as lube, team fuck canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/DefendersofMCUniverse
Summary: “Well,” he could hear from the front seat, “it’s not like the banks are exactly open now and ATMs are tactically stupid moves. Only two things to take in the middle of the night- ideas and innocence.”Tony felt a deep bolt of panic. “You can’t-”There was laughter. “Oh, doll, you ain’t got acluewhat I can and can’t do.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645411
Comments: 14
Kudos: 272





	Big, Beefy, Leather Fetish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IAmDeadLocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmDeadLocked/gifts).



> For the following squares:  
> "The Hunt" - Marvel Polyship (250 min)  
> "Wealth as a Disadvantage" - Tony Stark Bingo, Card 3060- R3 (300 min)  
> "Character is a sadist" - MCU Kink Bingo (500 min)

“Get in the van.”

Tony froze as his phone was yanked from his hand.

There was a pressure in his side, and then the man slipped a hand into his hair and yanked hard. “I said _get in the van, Stark.”_

“I get the feeling that’s not going to end well.” 

There was a chuckle before the hand moved from his hair to the back of his neck, strong and painful as the man shoved him towards a van. “Not like ya’ have a choice here, buddy.”

Tony still resisted as much as he could, looking around to try and see anything- cameras, people, weapons... But there was nothing to save him. He was shoved into the van, and the man waiting for him cuffed and buckled him in quickly. He glanced over, trying to take in any of their features. There was Mr. Leather Fetish and Mr. Big and Beefy. 

Leather Fetish was driving and seemed aimed at confusing him and disorienting him, yet keeping the car pointed specifically away from his tower. He had darker hair and a mask on the lower half of his face.

Big and Beefy seemed less comfortable. He was constantly fidgeting about and kept clenching his jaw. He had on a ridiculous cowl helmet and seemed to be actively avoiding letting Tony see him at all. So this was possibly a revenge thing. But still, he looked uncomfortable in a moral sort of way.

Tony knew the weak link, then. Time to work on his conscience. 

The security briefings ran through his head. _One- be honest about money, since the media never was._ Sure, they would know he was the richest man alive, but what exactly he had disposable… that was not public knowledge. _Two- humanize himself._ Something about less lasting damage and lower kill rates or something: gods, he needed to talk to Happy about all this again. _Three- Obtain details for debriefing._ The only rule that he didn’t necessarily need, but hey, someone was going to need to pay once he was saved. 

He knows there were more rules. He’d remember them later. But Happy called those the unholy trinity the last time he got kidnapped. 

Sometimes, he hated being rich. 

_Fuck, he needed to pay attention to their bickering._

It took Tony a minute, but he finally placed it- Russian. He really wished now he had taken Bucky up on learning more than simple sexy phrases. Both of his boyfriends had nagged him lately about his attitude about his own safety. 

Big and Beefy clenched his jaw and reached next to him, pulling out a blindfold mask. 

“No,” Tony shook his head, “Not happening.” 

Leather Fetish snorted. “Put it on, Captain.”

“Winter, I-”

_“Now, Captain,”_ he growled out. 

Tony sighed. Code names for each other. How original. He quickly looked around, trying to spot anything before the mask slipped down and blocked his sight. Counting turns would be worthless without a starting point, which he definitely didn’t have. Which means it’s time to start humanizing himself to them- Anthony Stark was a random rich dude who had some media issues that they might not mind harming or killing. Tony was a caffeine addict with severe personal space issues- who they also might not mind harming or killing. 

Pepper did say he sucked at being a ‘people person’ outside of media. 

“So, what’s the plan here?” 

He heard another string of Russian back and forth.

“If you behave and answer our questions, we’ll let you go.”

Tony had to bite back a laugh. “Ah, so this is an ‘invention’ kidnapping, not a ‘money’ one?”

“Well,” he could hear from the front seat, “it’s not like the banks are exactly open now, and ATMs are tactically stupid moves. Only two things to take in the middle of the night- ideas and innocence.” 

Tony felt a deep bolt of panic. “You can’t-”

There was laughter. “Oh, doll, you ain’t got a _clue_ what I can and can’t do.”

The car stopped, Tony was shoved around, and Big and Beefy dragged him free from the van. He stumbled over the curb- still in the city probably- and he could hear rustling leaves. He could feel them on either side of him, and then Leather Fetish leaned in.

“Now, you have one shot at this. Make it to the other end of this forest, and you’ll be free. If we catch you, you’re ours.” 

Tony waited for them to remove either the blindfold or the cuffs, only to have a loop of rope added near his elbows. 

Big and Beefy laughed at his reaction. “You didn’t think we’d make it _easy_ to escape, did you?”

“Well,” Leather Fetish continued, “we _are_ being nice and only havin’ me chase him.” 

Which didn’t sound like it was actually going to make anything easier? Tony had not even remotely noticed the man walking up to him and stealing his phone before forcing Tony into the van- no doubt he’d be just as stealthy in the woods. The man had every advantage, and Tony would be stumbling around, breaking branches under his feet the whole way. He didn’t like his chances of being let go, no matter what they said. This was an obnoxious, showy, power play. He was mad that it would probably work, too.

“You have ’til he stops singing.” 

Tony was shoved forward, but before he fell, one of them hauled him upright.

“Hmm, I’ll let you have two songs. Wouldn’t do for you to mess up your pretty little face.” 

Tony was marched forward, and the smell of nature finally overwhelmed the smell of the cars. He started walking forward, cringing as the branches snapped. 

“I’ve never seen a diamond in the flesh.”

Great, _comedians,_ he was kidnapped by sadistic comedians. But they just gave him an advantage, probably more of one than they thought. If he could hear the singing, he knew which direction to _avoid._

It wasn’t much, but he’d take it.

The forest was not easy to navigate blind. Tony was constantly bumping into things. He didn’t dare running because tied up and blind, there was no way he would recover from running into a tree, and he was trying to be a little bit quiet. He could hear the final words of royals and worried. It was almost like he had barely made any progress. The guy took a small break, and he could swear there was laughter before he belted out the start of the next song. 

“When I’m fat and old, and my kids think I’m a joke, ‘Cause I move a little slow when I dance-”

Tony _truly_ hated these idiots. He tried to move faster through the trees, but it didn’t work well, and he ended up on his knees when he stumbled going up a hill. Tony struggled to stand, but the mix of the incline and the lack of arms had him unable to. And that’s how Mr. Leather Fetish caught up with him. 

“Hmmm, I would’ve thought you’d be more fun to hunt.” 

Tony hung his head. “Only so much you can do this way.”

Tony grunted as they pulled him up to his feet, trying to figure out what to do now. He supposed this was an excellent time to appear human. 

“People always say geniuses have no common sense. I guess it’s true, huh?”

The was a sound followed by a grunt, and Tony tried to track it but couldn’t- another failure. 

“So, yeah. Fancy man, no common sense.”

_Great,_ Tony thought, _now I sound worthless and fail at appearing human still._

“I suppose you want to ask about the next StarkTech phone upgrades? Maybe you’re looking to pitch something. Which. By all means, go for it- but I gotta tell you, the approach leaves a lot to be desired. Your contract definitely won’t be as generous this way. Not that I’ll screw you over, big believer in the whole _business might be business, but people need to eat_ thing. I-”

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph shut up.” 

Tony had only heard that a few times in his life- mostly when he visited Steve’s neighborhood.

“So, if you don’t want information… you’re after innocence? Gotta tell you boys, there’s basically nothing left on that front.” 

There was a snort in response, and he could feel the ground changing. He really hadn’t gotten far at all in the woods, which was disappointing. But he could still work with this. Park- near a road, probably two lanes? A door creaked in front of him, and he was led inside. Tony could hear their steps echoing- a warehouse seemed likely. So it probably wasn’t a business deal. He was shoved forward a few times when he hesitated, and eventually, they were forcing him onto his knees on a soft surface.

Tony opted for jokes to try to appear human. “So. This _feels_ like you want my money.”

A snort sounded to Tony’s left, and he tried to look, but the mask completely blacked everything out. “Nope.” 

“Well, you don’t want my ideas.” 

“Says who?”

Tony tilted his head. “Good point, I just assumed the _shut up_ before meant no need to talk ideas.”

There was a sound from his right, and Tony whipped his head that direction, and, man, that was enough to make him dizzy. 

“Maybe we want the ideas you don’t openly offer. Things that haven’t already been leaked.” 

And back to his left- and Tony needed to stop trying to look around.

“Yeah, you know, the internet is ridiculously helpful at finding that sort of insider information. Folding screens are nothing compared to your plans. Holographic interfaces for everyone, was it?”

Tony whipped behind him- Leather Fetish was far too good at moving silently. And the shock from someone knowing that information was enough to make him almost fall over. But he was caught- with a metal arm. 

_Ah._ So that’s the game. 

Tony let them maneuver him into a new position, bent over a padded bench. Big and Beefy lifted him enough to open his belt and slid off his pants. Tony struggled a bit, but they had him pinned just right that he couldn’t move. 

Gods, he was so fucked. 

His pants were tossed off to the side, and he felt his belt strapping down his legs. 

“Hey, Winter, come look. Think he likes it.” 

Tony tried to pull free while they were ‘admiring’ his reaction. It failed spectacularly, and he was pinned again, the binding on his arms released, and then if he timed it right he could maybe get free- but when they released the one side of the handcuffs, that metal hand was wrapped around his wrist and he couldn’t pull free. Then he felt something at his lips- the metal fingers again, and he let them rub his tongue a bit before he bit down on them. 

“Hmm, he seems unhappy, Captain. Think we gotta teach him a lesson. Be happy for what he’s given.” 

“I agree. Maybe ten swats for each finger he bit.” 

Tony thought of that- twenty wouldn’t be too bad.

“Oh look, he’s turning quite red. S’that it, Stark, ya feelin’ red?”

Tony smirked in hopefully the correct direction. “Nah, more green than anything. Might get sick soon.” 

Big and Beefy immediately slapped Tony’s ass. He paused, and Tony shifted a bit, pulling his hips against the padded edge, so he wasn’t slamming into it each time. After ten, Tony could hear shuffling and then a cool metal hand against his ass. It was soothing, but that meant it was about to get much worse. Tony bit down on his lip when the first slap came from the metal hand. Tony knew he wouldn’t keep completely calm this way, so he opted for another technique for them not to see him reacting. 

“You know, bribery will get you nowhere with me. If you’re trying to get me to spill-”

He had to pause as the final three strikes landed in quick succession.

“The tabloids were right, you’re a masochistic whore.” 

Tony shivered. “I prefer Playboy, who enjoys time with sadists.” 

There was a chuckle in front of him. “And do you suppose we’re sadists?”

Tony moved his hips as much as he could. “Nah. You just like tying up innocent-”

A snort cut him off. “I very much doubt you’re innocent.” 

Tony smirked again. “Nah, not so much after my boyfriends got a hold of me.” 

He had to struggle to hold in the sound when a hand gripped his ass hard. He was tender from the spanking and, okay, maybe he was a bit of a masochist- it felt good. He could hear them rustling through something before walking back up. Something was pressed against his mouth, but Tony kept his teeth clenched. 

“Hey, Winter, someone doesn’t seem to want to wet the plug at all.”

Tony had already opened his mouth at the thought.

There was a hum from farther away. “Then make him regret it.” 

The plug was pulled from his lips barely moist, but he swore he tasted lube before it withdrew. Tony tried to relax as the plug was pressed inside him, barely drier than he would generally prefer, but it was small enough that he was okay. 

“Now. Time to thank us for your gift. Open up- no teeth- and we’ll give you another gift.” 

Tony snarled a bit but opened up, and soon Big and Beefy was sliding his cock in. He could hear Leather Fetish off to the side; the metal arm was not quiet as he watched, mechanical whirs and clicks filling the air. 

“Captain, how’s it feel?”

There was a laugh from above Tony. “I would’ve expected better from a whore like him.” 

There was scraping along the floor, and Tony thought it sounded like a chair. Then he could feel warmth near his ear, and with a startling lack of air, Leather Fetish whispered. “Now, I got some pretty little toys here. If you show us that mouth is good for somethin’ more than talking, I’ll let you enjoy them.”

Tony wasn’t sure if the toys would be something _he_ enjoyed or something _they_ enjoyed, but he made a show of swirling his tongue around. 

“There we go. Time for your first gift.” 

Tony felt the first plug wiggled free, and then a larger object was pressing against him. Luckily, it felt slick and slipped in with relative ease. It was long and thin, pretty smooth, and then it started vibrating. Tony couldn’t stop the moan. 

“Seems like he likes that, Winter.” 

Tony flushed red and was glad they couldn’t see his full face. He couldn’t help the way his body reacted, but he’d be sure to control his mouth better from now on.

“How many times ya’ think we can get him to shoot off?”

Tony shook his head- no, they couldn’t; he didn’t _want_ to orgasm. 

His chin was gripped, and there was a hot puff of air next to his ear. “The way I see it, you don’t have much choice here, doll. Now you just let us enjoy you, and we’ll return the favor.” 

Tony choked back a sob. 

Leather Fetish wiggled the vibrator around for a bit before Tony jolted at the pressure on his prostate. He tried to hide it, but the toy was gently rocked against it relentlessly. Then a metal hand wrapped around him, and he could only pray it wouldn’t hurt him. 

Big and Beefy had gone back to enjoying his tongue- Tony was starting to think the man just wanted him to shut up or drool all over himself. There was a snap behind him, and Tony couldn’t identify it. He was trying to think of anything at this point to stop his impending orgasm. 

It wasn’t going well.

Leather Fetish leaned in and sunk his teeth into the tender flesh of his ass. Tony couldn’t hold back anymore and sucked on the head of Big and Beefy to avoid vocalizing his pleasure. But then the orgasm finished, and the vibration didn’t. The gentle rocking turned into a constant pressure, and the hand stroking him sped up even more. 

Tony was jerking against his restraints, and babbling as Big and Beefy pressed his shoulders down and held him in place until the tremors wore down. Immediately after, Leather Fetish slid out the vibrator and slid his cock in. 

Tony was still so sensitive and sobbed at the feeling. 

Leather Fetish pauses when fully seated, and Tony can feel something cold on his back, making a thin line, before tapping his back. “Do ya’ think that second one counts?”

There was a hum. “I suppose it would. Mess got bigger after it.” 

Tony felt a second line, and a wave of disgust rolls through him. He wondered if they’d be counting their own orgasms on his body too. The chair near his head moved, and a hand was in his hair.

“You make an excellent little fuck toy, Stark,” the hand in his hair gently rubbed at his scalp and soothed him. 

“I bet we could both fuck you right now; your ass is so greedy for cock. Wonder if his boyfriends even bother using his ass or if they just use his mouth to shut him up.” 

Tony whimpered, and the hand on his hair gripped some and pulled. “No, I bet they love watching him take them. His blush is too cute to not take advantage of.” 

Tony relaxed into the padded bench as Leather Fetish pounded into him as the strange contrast of harsh words and gentle hands or praise and hairpulling continued. Soon, he could feel the metal hand on his hip digging in as he grunted, briefly folding over Tony and scraping his mask along Tony’s spine. Tony could feel some of the man’s cum dripping from him as a line got drawn on one of his legs with what felt like a signature. 

The chair shuffled as the hand in his hair was finally released, and Tony bit his lip to avoid making a sound at that. Leather’s metal hand didn’t leave Tony’s skin as he went to sit down, opting to move the chair more to Tony’s side. 

It was moderately unnerving.

Big and Beefy gripped his ass and pulled his cheeks apart, thumbs pulling at his rim. He could feel more dripping from him, and then Big, and Beefy let go, and he could feel a quick breath before he bit down like Leather Fetish had on the opposite cheek. Tony would bear the marks from this for a long while, and he’d be sore every time he sat for a couple of days. 

Tony heard a pleased noise from Big and Beefy before there was a pressure against his rim. Tony bit his lip to avoid making a sound as he was filled in one slow, steady thrust. Tony was waiting for him to pick up the pace and use him the same way Leather Fetish had, but his pace just stayed steady. Occasionally, a fresh drizzle of cold lube was dripped onto him, helping keep the annoying slow pace comfortable. 

Tony was starting to get impatient, gripping the padding tightly and trying to clench to get a reaction.

A slap landed on his thigh. “No. You want anything ‘sides what I give you, _you beg for it.”_

Tony snorted, and then there was a pinch on his side.

“I can do this all day.” 

“He can, doll. Might as well just give in, get this over with.” 

Tony glanced towards the area he thought the seat was and stuck out his tongue. “Bite me.” 

Tony heard that click from before and then teeth sinking into his side. A quieter click was followed by the rough fabric of his mask dragging against the fresh mark. In hindsight, antagonizing the men with an action, they’d already completed was not the best idea. 

Tony lasted a few more agonizingly slow thrusts before squirming and immediately received another slap on his thigh.

“Behave.” 

Tony looked over his shoulder and hoped the raised eyebrow showed above the mask. “I thought you knew about me. I _never_ behave.” 

There was another pinch to his side. “We can make ya behave, Stark.” 

“Doubt it,” Tony pretended to stretch and then lay his head down, “at this rate, you’ll just gently rock me to sleep.” 

He heard a muffled laugh from Leather Fetish. “Shoulda brought the gag.”

There was a sound and some whispering before Tony felt a hand in his hair, yanking him back. 

“You’re not going to brat your way into getting what you want. You will beg, or you will suffer.” 

Tony huffed. “Suffer?”

The pace, somehow, slowed down, and Tony could hear shuffling off to the side. Then Big and Beefy slid all the way out and pressed in a cold toy. Tony let out a small sound and tried to move away. 

“Nope,” a firm slap on his thigh, “take what you’re given like a pretty little fuck hole.” 

Tony bit his lip at that and tried to sit still again. He didn’t want to know if there was a different punishment. The toy had just started to warm up when a finger began to wiggle in next to the toy. Tony tensed up and then felt the rough fabric nuzzling at his side. 

“We’re gonna stretch you out good, Stark. Make you our perfect little boy. Gonna crave us once we finish up.” 

Tony shivered. He zoned out until they were tugging at him and pulling him from the bench. Now would be an excellent time to escape… if he could actually stand on his own. Which he very much couldn’t. 

By the time he felt strong enough to- they had his arms restrained- tied across his chest this time- and he was being lowered onto Leather Fetish’s lap and adjusted to be riding him. Big and Beefy seemed happy to be lifting Tony and then pushing him back down _slowly._ Way too slowly, Gods, Tony just wanted them to finish and get tonight _over with._

“If you want that,” he was lowered even slower, “ _beg.”_

“Nope. Not happening, Mr. Big and Beefy.” 

There was a bark of laughter from in front of Tony; then he was pulled all the way off, flipped, and pushed back down. This time Tony was held in place, and Big and Beefy was grasping his wrist while sliding fingers back into him. 

“Beg.” 

Tony shook his head, and nothing happened. No movement, no speaking. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” 

“Beg.”

“Get on with it,” Tony snapped. 

Leather Fetish pinches his nipple with his metal hand. Tony tried to shift his body to protect his chest, but they had secured his arms too well. He whined when Leather Fetish started to roll his nipple.

“That wasn’t begging, try again.”

Tony dropped his head back and took a deep breath. “ _Please,_ get on with it.”

Big and Beefy pressed up into his prostate. “Brat.”

Tony tried to ignore the pleasure. He was not going to let them win again. He quickly realized that Big and Beefy was waiting again. He did his best to get the fingers away from his prostate. The feeling of one cock in him and the fingers were getting to be too much. 

“Nope, if you want something, you gotta beg.” 

Tony tried to avoid doing so for a little bit but gave in. “Please, for the love of fuck, leave that alone. I can’t-”

“You can, doll. I believe in you. Though I think what ya should be beggin’ for is a second cock to fill you right up.”

Tony groaned at the same time as Big and Beefy. 

“We saw all your old tapes. We know you can take us both like a good little fuck hole should. You wanna do that, don’t ya?” 

Tony nodded before he could stop himself.

“See? Our good little slut, ya just gotta ask nicely, and Captain will fill you right up.” 

_“Winter.”_

He could feel the sigh from under him. “Don’t you want that? Just gotta ask, Stark.” 

“Fine,” Tony grit his teeth, “fill me up.”

“Like what?” Leather Fetish prodded. 

Tony tensed, and he heard a yelp from beneath him. 

“L-like a good little fuck hole.” 

His nipple was release and gently rubbed. “Not _a_ good little fuck hole.” 

Tony tensed, not sure what they meant. He had begged. 

There was a hum from above them. “No, of course not. You’re not just any old fuck hole. You’re _ours_ now.” 

From that point, Tony was a little fuzzy. He knows that he begged more, and there were more fingers, a few slow thrusts with the vibrator, and finally, a second cock. He definitely held nothing back vocally once they were both inside him. This time, there was no pause. The thrusting was fast and hard as soon as Tony had relaxed. Someone wrapped their hand around him and started to stroke. 

“Ask for our cum.” 

“P-please,” Tony croaked out, “want it.” 

Big and Beefy came first, grunting and spilling, then leaning over, and Tony felt a line being drawn on his thigh again. He grumbled at the feeling but allowed- as if he had a choice- himself to be lifted up off the leather-clad chest below him. One arm wrapped around his shoulder, and he was leaned forward onto his knees, followed by Leather Fetish, who started thrusting into him as hard as he had been before. 

“Cum around his cock, I know you can,” Big and Beefy whispered in his ear, stroking him with just the right pressure while Leather Fetish hit his prostate on every thrust. 

Tony didn’t last long before he was shuddering through a third orgasm. He should’ve expected it, but he wasn’t left alone after; the speed barely backing off as the sensation tipped from, well, orgasmic to almost painful. The clenching from that had Leather Fetish gripping his hip too tight again, growling as he pressed the mask into Tony’s shoulder. Tony felt three more lines drawn on him and then one squiggle. 

They sat there for a while, catching their breath when Tony felt the ties around his arms being removed. One of them was rustling around again, and he felt something cold hitting his skin and being rubbed in. He hissed a bit as the lotion hit a few spots that had been rubbed raw. He was mostly wrapped in a blanket, except where Steve was touching. 

“Do you want the mask off now, babe?” 

Tony nodded as he stretched out his fingers, closing his eyes to avoid being blinded. When he opened his eyes, he could see Steve fretting over the little marks they left on his arms, muttering about being too rough. It brought a smile to Tony’s face- his boyfriends were so soft. Steve held a water bottle to his lips and let him take a few sips before he curled against Bucky and let them fuss over him for a bit before Steve spoke.

“Are you okay?”

“Mmhmm,” Tony smiled, “perfect.”

“We weren’t too rough, or mean?” 

Bucky snorted, and Steve quickly glared at him. 

“Nope. It was just what I wanted, thank you.” 

Steve joined in on their cuddles after that, still fussing a bit over it. Tony let his eye close as they talked to each other again in Russian and just let himself melt into the sound of their voices. He must have drifted asleep because Steve was gently shaking him. 

“I’m sure none of us wants to sleep here all night, love.”

Tony yawned and nodded, going to stand but failing. Steve laughed and wrapped an arm around him. 

“Where exactly _is_ here? I don’t recognize it.”

Steve smiled. “It’s, uh… my gallery?”

“You didn’t tell me you picked a space! And you call _me_ a brat.” 

“Because you are,” Bucky pointed out, slipping an arm around him too. 

“I’d say show me around, but I’d rather see it when I’m not about to pass out.” 

Steve nodded and walked them to the couch, helping Tony into some baggy clothes that definitely were not his own. He gave Steve a look and laughed when he blushed. Steve had never been subtle about his desire to see them both in his own clothes. Tony was finally more steady on his feet when they headed out to the van, and Steve buckled him back in, wrapping a blanket over him. 

“So, when did you figure it out?” 

“Uh, when I felt Bucky’s arm,” Tony smiles as he remembers the struggles and innovations he had to figure out when Bucky had come home from a deployment one arm short back before they started dating. “Only one man has my tech on him.” 

Steve lit up at that and started laughing, and Bucky was swearing from the front seat. 

“So, I’m guessing that was a bet?”

Steve nodded. “Bucky thought you figured it out at the songs; I was sure it was when he took off his glove.” 

Tony shook his head. “Nah, at that point, I just figured I had assholes as captors- I guess I did after all. What did I doom him to?”

“Posing nude for one of my photography exhibits.” 

Tony laughed. “I’ll be buying _that_ piece before it’s displayed. It’ll be a good one to toss a red sticker on!” 

There was a peaceful silence until they were almost to the tower. “One more question- Big and Beefy?”

“Ah… yeah… Happy’s training. He says if I can find one overwhelming descriptor for each and track them mentally, it helps after. So, Big and Beefy.” 

Bucky looked at him in the rearview mirror. “What was I?”

“Leather Fetish,” Tony grinned, “Which, by the way- where the hell did you get that, and can we get one for Steve too?”

“That was his old TAC gear; mine is... slightly less sexy.” 

Bucky laughed. “ _His_ was a bright stripey flag-themed abomination, never needed one in the field. Stevie was a _model.”_

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, In my mind, Tony's blindfold/sleep mask secretly said coffee-holic


End file.
